Dyskusja:Zrywając łańcuchy
Wellp, FF skończony, poprzednie komentarze nie dotyczą jego 1810210120 wersji, więc robię czystkę i czekam na wasze hejty. Tak, zrushowany i edgy, tell me more PUFF. --Sideways 00:15, lut 28, 2019 (UTC) No wellp. Zabierzmy się za tego FFa. Zanurkujmy w świat nowej krwi i starych łowców. A zaraz, to nie Bloodborne. Ale od początku. Poznajemy Fedara, Toa Żelaza, który w alternatywnym wymiarze stara się powstrzymać Okaleczonego Króla, przy tym nie poznajemy zbyt dużo z jego przeszłości. I to tyle. Kiedy pierwszy raz czytałem tego FFa przedstawiony świat wydał mi się bardzo dobry i oryginalny, jednak kiedy dowiedziałem się o źródle inspiracji i przeczytałem twoje dzieło jeszcze raz, czar prysł. Parę pomysłów jest rzeczywiście dobrych, jak Okaleczony Król i duch Skakdi zaklęty w Fedarze. Tylko że nie wiem w jakim stopniu te wszystkie rzeczy zostały zerżnięte z Bloodborne, i tym samym FF mocno traci na oryginalności. Przejdźmy do głównej bolączki tego FFa, czyli wszystkich tych pomysłów razem wziętych. Najbardziej podobają mi się opowieści bez dużej liczby udziwnień, możesz sobie wyobrażać jak podszedłem to tego FFa. Te wszystkie pomysły, Krew Okaleczonego Króla, Puści zamieniający się w bestie, Kościół Krwi, dziwne shenanigany związane z mocami ducha Skakdiego i dodatkowo alternatywny wymiar tak bardzo odsunęły ten FF od "waniliowego" Bionicle że obecność Toa i ich mocy żywiołów było jedynym co przypominało mi, że ta opowieść dzieje się w moim ulubionym uniwersum (czy to tylko moje wrażenie, że w tym FFie nawet Matoran jest jak na lekarstwo?). Niestety rozumiem że będzie to bardzo trudna rzecz do poprawienia nawet jeśli będziesz chciał coś z tym zrobić, bo już wszedłeś w ten świat i teraz nie możesz łatwo porzucić tych rozwiązań, szczególnie że główny złol ciągle dyszy. Cała atmosfera FFa jest ponura i dość mroczna, jeśli w to celowałeś to ci wyszło. Większość nawiązań było cringowatych jak w moim FFie, ale widzę że je usunąłeś. Jeśli chodzi też o ogólny styl pisania - nie mam zastrzeżeń. Postacie. Posmakowaliśmy trochę przeszłości Fedara w paru flashbackach, ale pokazywały tylko porywczość młodego Toa oraz pewną niekonsekwencje co do ukrywania się przed Bractwem Makuta. Poza tym flashbacki były słabe. Period. Fedar okazał się być niczym nie wyróżniającym się Toa którego nie obchodzi Kodeks (wyjaśniałeś podejście do Kodeksu w tym wymiarze, ale jednak spodziewałem się że poruszysz ten temat). Oprócz oczywiście ducha Skakdi siedzącego w jego ciele, ale to inna postać. Duh. Ostatecznie Fedar stał się po prostu POVem tej opowieści i tyle. No ale cóż, rozumiem że często trudno dobrze nakreślić protagonistę, więc nie będę się o to przypierdalać. Wciąż Skakdi Ognia miał więcej charakteru. Ocerios. On po prostu istniał. Jego Nova Blast był z dupy i do dupy. Nawet BIG REVEAL na końcu nie uratował tej postaci. Był jeszcze ten Bo-Toa, który był pacyfistą i jedynie to zapamiętałem. Okaleczony Król był jednym z ciekawszych złoli, o których czytałem. Zerżnięty czy nie, on idzie na plus i dobrze by było zobaczyć go jeszcze raz. Kolekcjoner. Według mnie najlepsza postać tego FFa, oraz jeden z najlepszych podrzędnych antagonistów, jego otoczka była ciekawa i z chęcią czytałem sceny w których się pojawiał. Na plus pójdzie też fakt, że Fedar nie był OPkowaty (a przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie). Gdybym miał dać tobie jedną radę na przyszłość, to powinieneś starać się nie odchodzić od realiów uniwersum bio zbyt daleko. Jak będzie z następnym FFem, zobaczymy. Ale to chyba za 6 lat. Dziękuję, z wami żegna się --Ajson 10:45, lut 28, 2019 (UTC) Ahh... you've found yourself a hunter... Nie sądziłem, że doczekam tej chwili, ale jednak, oto jesteśmy. Po wielu latach męczarni, banów i niespełnianych obietnic Muge w końcu skończył tego FFa, tym samym zwieńczając moje opus magnum działalności na FB, jakim było zmuszanie jego leniwego tyłka do pisania. Dzięki temu mogę w końcu tego FFa w jego całości ocenić, więc biorę się za to niezwłocznie. "Zrywając łańcuchy" to FF, opowiadający o misji Fedara, Toa Żelaza, który chce zabić Okaleczonego Króla, pradawną istotę, powodującą chaos, panujący w przedstawionym Wszechświecie już od dawna. O tym w gruncie rzeczy traktuje opowiadanie i na tym się skupia przez całość swojego trwania, także tyle można powiedzieć ogólnikowo o fabule. Zacznijmy może od tego, że - no nie da się ukryć - FF zrzyna czerpie inspiracje garściami z różnych rzeczy, głównie jednak z Bloodborne'a. A więc Kościół Krwi to w gruncie rzeczy Healing Church, Łowcy to Tropiciele (uhh), Puści to Bestie (chociaż chyba bardziej wzięci z Pustych z Dark Soulsów, ale nie grałem, więc pewności nie mam), Menos, czy też Florian, na samym początku (zwłaszcza z działkiem) to Djura, miasto Cero to w gruncie rzeczy Stare Yharnam, motyw z traceniem Świętej Krwi przy śmierci to mechanika utraty ech, czy tam tętnień itd. Oprócz tego mamy też Okaleczonego Króla, który z kolei jest zrzynką z Yhwacha z Wybielacza oraz upiora, żyjącego w ciele istoty, która nie może umrzeć, co przywodzi na myśl Taliona i Celebrimbora z Cienia Mordoru. No i parę nazw zostało wziętych z Dark Soulsów i Bleacha, jak Cero, Menos, Lothran, Ocerios, i takie tam. No mnie to ogólnie nie przeszkadzało, może poza paroma nazwami wziętymi z Wybielacza, ale ktoś, ktoś... mógłby się przyczepić. Z tych inspiracji wynika parę rzeczy, ale do nich wrócę później. Na samym początku może zajmę się dramatis personae opowiadania, począwszy od naszego głównego bohatera. W tej roli mamy Fedara, Toa Żelaza i ofiarę Plagi, Klątwy Okaleczonego Króla, która uczyniła go jednym z Pustych, a więc istot, które nie są w stanie zaznać śmierci, a przy okazji są dość nienawidzone na całym Kontynencie, co skutkuje przeprowadzanymi Polowaniami na nich. W jego ciele zamieszkuje również dusza Celebrimbora starożytnego Skakdi Ognia, którego imię w sumie nie pada (?), i który miał do czynienia z Okaleczonym Królem i przyczynił się do osłabienia go. Wspólnymi siłami chcą pozbawić Króla życia, by zakończyć swoje własne żywoty i uwolnić się od lat cierpienia. No więc Fedar jest naszym głównym herosem i stanowi najważniejsze źródło POVa w FFie, zarówno w ówczesnych, "teraźniejszych" wydarzeniach, jak i w paru retrospekcjach, które przewijają się tu i ówdzie. Problem jest jednak taki, że Fedar to w gruncie rzeczy dość, eee, niedoszlifowana postać. W głównych wydarzeniach stanowi bardziej narzędzie fabularne, natomiast flashbacki są niekonsekwentne, jeśli chodzi o próby zbudowania jego osoby - oczywiście, te retrospekcje dzieją się w różnych odstępach czasu, z tego co ja rozumiem, ale i tak - raz Fedar jest naiwnym, trochę głupawym Toa, który poszukuje chwały i sławy, raz jest zdesperowanym Matoraninem, który potrzebuje potęgi (i najwidoczniej umie używać mocy żywiołów, całkiem nieźle jak na Matoranina), a jeszcze indziej skonfliktowanym bojownikiem o wolność. Wydaje się, że to dość dużo materiału na zbudowanie solidnej, a przede wszystkim dynamicznej postaci, ale te retrospekcje nie skupiają się za bardzo na jego osobie (przede wszystkim są też dość krótkie), a dodatkowo, z racji, że pojawiają się w różnych momentach i są dość ogólnikowe, to koniec końców tak średnio przysługują się Fedarowi, zwłaszcza, że jego obecny charakter nie wydaje się mieć związku z tymi z flashbacków, co powoduje pewną przepaść między danymi okresami z jego życia. Ajson napisał, że Fedar nie był OPkiem, ale ja się z tym nie zgodzę, bo, no, w sumie miał całkiem szeroki wachlarz mocy - może ograniczona, ale jednak moc Żelaza, moc Ognia, bardzo przydatna i wygodna moc wzroku Skakdi, no i wzmocnienia spowodowane Krwią Okaleczonego Króla (paradoksalnie pominąłem nieśmiertelność, ale ona go w sumie bardziej osłabia niż daje jakąś faktyczną przewagę poza, no, nieumieraniem). Na jego szczęście jednak pozostałe postacie tego FFa to zazwyczaj jeszcze większe OPki, dzięki czemu wypada on na ich tle słabiej, a przez to nie jest bohaterem idealnym, któremu wszystko musi zawsze wychodzić. Motyw połączenia ze Skakdi Ognia mógłby być lepiej, bardziej wykorzystany moim zdaniem, bo obecnie to Skakdi obdarowuje Fedara wiedzą potrzebną do popchnięcia fabuły do przodu i czasami wymienią się zdaniami na temat jakichś wartości. Ale szczerze powiedziawszy, to te ich dyskusje w sporej mierze - zwłaszcza na początku - były dość sztuczne i w sumie ostatecznie na nic nie wpłynęły. Jednak podoba mi się sposób, w jaki to ich połączenie zostało zaimplementowane do historii, mam tu na myśli cały wątek z osłabieniem Okaleczonego Króla, szukaniem nosiciela oraz to, że jest fabularnie wyjaśnione, dlaczego Fedar nadawał się na hosta dla Skakdi - po prostu dzięki mocy Żelaza tym razem mógł on utrzymać ich ciało w jednym kawałku. Idąc dalej, Ocerios, czyli Toa Ognia i wysoko postawiony członek Podłokrwistych (nazwa też wzięta z BB), jednego z odłamów Kościoła Krwi, powstałego po schizmie organizacji, który wskutek shenaniganów, manipulacji i wygód fabularnych dołączył do grona Fedara i spółki. Ze wszystkich postaci Ocerios podobał mi się najbardziej i w sumie stanowi najlżejszy pod względem klimatu i atmosfery element FFa. On, w przeciwieństwie do Fedara, miał jakąś wyraźną osobowość, która do mnie przemawiała. Ponadto podoba mi się jego imię (chociaż do tego przejdę za chwilę), wiem, że to może trochę dziwne, ale jakoś jego imię powoduje, że lubię jego postać trochę bardziej. Pierwszy problem z Oceriosem pojawił się jednak w momencie, gdy Egzekutor został wysłany do placówki więziennej dla Pustych, by odkryć, co tak naprawdę kryło się za Kościołem. I tutaj nagle zacząłeś pisać, że Ocerios zawsze chciał być bohaterem, a fakt pomagania innym napawał go dumą i radością + dołączyłeś mu jakieś smutne backstory. O ile tragiczna przeszłość mi nie przeszkadzała, o tyle reszta mi nie pasowała, bo wcześniej wykreowałeś go na takiego luzaka, typka, co nie jest szczególnie zainteresowany zniszczeniami, które pustoszyły Kontynent, i tylko skupia się na wydawanych mu misjach, przy okazji mając niefrasobliwe podejście. Tak ja go przynajmniej odebrałem, a jego nastawienie takie właśnie sprawiało wrażenie, dlatego ten fragment troszkę pogorszył moje wrażenie o nim, bo zaczął też się gniewnie rzucać, co wcześniej było rolą Fedara, nie jego. No ale trudno, stało się. Drugi, większy problem to to, że Ocerios to chędożony Mugetsu >.< Ale ja byłem rozczarowany tym momentem, o panie. Nie dość, że cały fragment sprawia wrażenie, jakbyś wpadł na ten pomysł dopiero przy pisaniu i postanowił o tak wrzucić, to wygląda on gdzieś tak: "Ej, właśnie, bo widzisz, Ocerios to nie jest moje prawdziwe imię, nie, tak naprawdę nazywam się MUGETSU". No i to bardzo tani shock value, zwłaszcza, że, no, Mugetsu to mimo wszystko postać już ustalona na FB od lat, więc takie wyskoczenie z czymś takim bez żadnego foreshadowingu jest słabe. Może to nie jest poziom plot-twistu z Bp, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że jestem zachwycony. No i ten zwrot akcji zepsuł mi Oceriosa. Kolekcjoner był meh. Nie przepadałem za jego zachowaniem, zwłaszcza, że w tej sprawie to w gruncie rzeczy Ocerios 2.0, tylko podkręcony do 11. Mimo to podobała mi się jego rola w opowiadaniu, nawet jeśli stanowił wygodne narzędzie fabularne. No i dzięki niemu mieliśmy całkiem dobrą walkę. Ale po niej to funkcjonował jedynie jako portal dla pozostałych bohaterów, no, może coś tam knuł jakieś spiskowe knowania i misterne tajemnice z istotą skrytą w mroku, ale o tym może trochę później. W każdym razie w końcowym etapie opowiadania nie przydał się zbytnio, jedynie wysłał naszych herosów do ostatniego poziomu i pojawił się dopiero w epilogu, ponownie jako portal dla pozostałych. Chociaż mam co do niego mieszane uczucia, to jednak chciałbym, aby pozostał aktywnym członkiem Fedara i spółki, ponieważ postacie tego typu zazwyczaj mają epizodyczne role, a uczynienie go jednym z ważniejszych bohaterów byłoby miłym odwróceniem tego schematu. No i ze wszystkich Kolekcjonerów na FB (trzech chyba (?), tak mi się wydaje) ten był najlepszy, więc, no, jak sądzę, to też jakiś plus. O Menosie (czy też Florianie :] ) można powiedzieć najmniej, bo dołączył do obsady najpóźniej, jak dodatkowy Power Ranger w połowie sezonu. Jest to Toa Roślinności i członek Kościoła Krwi, który zdezerterował i zajął się pilnowaniem osady Pustych, z którymi niegdyś walczył. On i Kolekcjoner mieli najbardziej stabilne, konsekwentne osobowości, więc to się im chwali, zakładam. No i dialogi pomiędzy nim a Fedarem, choć nieliczne, wydały mi się całkiem w porządku. Jednak, jak już wspomniałem, pojawił się, jakby nie patrzeć, w ostatnim akcie FFa, także niewiele zostało czasu, by go jakoś rozwinąć, także nie za wiele mogę powiedzieć. To w sumie najważniejsze postacie tego opowiadania. Jest jeszcze Okaleczony Król, ale on to raczej MacGuffin aniżeli pełnoprawna postać, to może ulegnie zmianie w następnych FFach (jeśli takowe powstaną, ofc), ale póki co OK stanowi raczej motor napędowy fabuły, więc jemu też nie poświęcę dłuższej chwili. No dobrze, skoro postacie mamy za sobą, porozmawiajmy o fabule i świecie przedstawionym. Akcja FFa dzieje się w jednym z alternatywnych wymiarów i, jeśli wszystko ogarnąłem, głównie na Południowym Kontynencie, który niedawno przeżył wojnę domową, a teraz jest pustoszony przez Plagę Pustych. Opowiadanie jest dość mroczne i ma ciężką atmosferę, co spowodowane jest inspirowaniem się Bloodbornem. Wydaje mi się jednak, że FF jest zdecydowanie za mroczny, a niektóre opisy, czy dialogi potrafiły być strasznie pretensjonalne, jakbyś faktycznie próbował na siłę uczynić Zł tak mrocznym i ciężkim jak tylko się da, ale w tych najgorszych momentach wychodzi to po prostu sztucznie i jest całkiem męczące. Jednakże ogólnie, gdy opisy nie są skalane patosem i przesadą, klimat opowiadania jest naprawdę dobry, podoba mi się to, jak przedstawiłeś wpływ pojawienia się Plagi na życie na Południowym Kontynencie. Nie jest to oczywiście jakaś dogłębna analiza, ale bardzo dobrze, bo to by tylko nużyło i koniec końców było jedynie zapychaczem, a to co jest, stanowi umiarkowane i nieinwazyjne dopełnienie głównego wątku. A skoro już o głównym wątku mowa... jest w porządku. Jest całkiem prostoliniowy, nieprzekomplikowany i, tak jak powinien, służy za główną oś fabularną FFa. Opowiadanie nie jest za długie - prolog, cztery rozdziały i epilog - więc martwiłem się, że będzie strasznie zrushowane. O dziwo, tego uczucia pod koniec nie miałem, tzn. owszem, FF jest pospieszony, ale nie aż tak, jak się tego obawiałem, a więc opowiadanie nie sprawia wrażenia jakby pierwszej części większego FFa, ale faktycznie jest pierwszym krokiem na, jak sądzę, dłuższej historii, i tak powinno być. Wciąż szkoda mi paru rzeczy, które zostały zignorowane bądź potraktowane po macoszemu właśnie z powodu tego rushowania (jak np. wątek połączenia Fedara ze Skakdi), ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by rozwinąć je później. Parę rzeczy w fabule mi się nie podobało, albo mi zgrzytało. Jednym z takich elementów jest dialog ducha Skakdi, który mówi, że jego rasa zawsze była żądna wojny i przemocy, ale... czy oni nie stali się tacy dopiero po eksperymentach Spiriaha? A ten Skakdi pochodził ze starożytnych czasów, a więc z czasów, w których jego gatunek był w miarę spokojny. To mi więc nie pasowało. Uważam też, że Kolekcjoner mógł sobie darować wspominanie imienia Miserixa, wystarczyło powiedzieć o, jak to powiedział, "głównym mieszkańcu wyspy" i to by, sądzę, zrobiło wystarczającą robotę jako takie puszczenie oczka do czytelnika bez potrzeby łopatologicznego wskazania, o kogo chodzi. Nawiązania były lamerskie, bo zwykle mało subtelne, a to z kolei dlatego, że często poświęcałeś im za dużo uwagi (jak np. w sytuacji broni wracającej do ręki), co wyprowadzało z immersji. Dobrze, że usunąłeś część z nich, chociażby to odnoszące się do Teridaxa i... jego... porażek... To co mi się natomiast cholernie podobało, to te różne wzmianki o wojnie domowej Południowego Kontynentu, która odbyła się przed wydarzeniami z FFa - mam tu na myśli między innymi fragmenty z różnymi frakcjami z czasów wojny (błękitnymi i dywizją Rua), czy retrospekcję Fedara z czasów Ruchu Oporu. Zwłaszcza, że Fedar miał za cel zjednoczenie Południowego Kontynentu, a i coś tam kiedyś mówiłeś o FFie z tych czasów. Bardzo mi się to podoba, bo to buduje historię świata przedstawionego i nadaje mu głębi poza wydarzenia związane bezpośrednio z głównym wątkiem opowiadania, a przy okazji nie przesadza z ekspozycją. W rezultacie wiemy, że przed całą tą sprawą z Pustymi na Kontynencie odbyła się jakaś wojna na dużą skalę, ale o niej samej nie wiemy za wiele, co podsyca ciekawość. Ten FF skutecznie narobił mi smaka na opowiadanie z tych czasów, także dobra robota. Często pitoliłeś, że nie umiesz pisać, ale twój styl pisania jest naprawdę dobry, a przynajmniej tam, gdzie nie przesadzasz z mrokiem, patosem, albo heheszkowaniem. W FFie mamy w gruncie rzeczy trzy (?) ważne walki (Fedar i Ocerios vs. Kolekcjoner, Fedar vs. Ocerios, Fedar i spółka vs. Puści) i są one napisane porządnie, a i czyta się je w miarę wygodnie. Może ostatnia walka była trochę męcząca, ale już starcie z Kolekcjonerem jest nieironiczne dobre. Podsumowując, chociaż długo, DŁUUUUUUUGO czekałem, to Zrywając łańcuchy ostatecznie nie jest rozczarowaniem - to całkiem porządny FF, z paroma wadami, których łatwo się pozbyć, ale i z elementami, które autentycznie są fajne i dobrze zrobione. Jestem dumny, że w końcu udało ci się to napisać, naprawdę. Jeśli chodzi o ocenę liczbową, to myślę, że dam ci 7,5/10. Może trochę posłowia tej recenzji. Czuję, jakby na FB kończyła się pewna epoka, że wkraczamy w nowy etap, który nie będzie taki sam jak poprzedni. Memy, że Muge dalej pisze FFa, że nigdy go nie skończy, albo, że skończy go w legendarne "jutro", właśnie stały się nieaktualne. Moja historia z truciem Muge o pisanie FFa zakończyła się po sześciu latach - po drodze mieliśmy parę umów, zakładów, Muge dostał permabana na czat za niedotrzymanie jednej z nich - nawet od tego minęło już dużo czasu. W międzyczasie FB zdążyło się zmienić parę razy, niektóre osoby odeszły, inne przyszły, sama strona się zmieniała, zdążyliśmy nawet założyć discorda. A mimo to sprawa z FFem Muge wciąż się utrzymywała. A teraz, po tylu latach, dobiegła końca, i obaj możemy odpocząć. Cóż. Wygląda na to, że jutro w końcu nadeszło. Tenebris Zrywając łańcuchy more like RUSHUJĄC FFY. Gdybym miał jednym słowem podsumować ff, byłoby to "niedosyt". Cztery czy sześć lat, mniej niż 200kb, praktycznie 0 odpowiedzi na koniec, tylko zapowiedź rzeczy które mają nadejść. Wytłumaczenie "nie chce mi się już pisać, chcę to skończyć jak najprędzej" to dupa a nie wytłumaczenie. Świat przedstawiony był ciekawy, ewidentnie wyróżniający się od wszystkich ffów FB, nie licząc mrocznych gówien u Tene. Ale cóż, zapewne jest zerżnięte, więc nie wiem jak to ocenić. Powiem, że niektóre te kombinowania z Krwią wydały mi się niezrozumiałe, a zwłaszcza jak pod koniec sami bohaterowie nie rozumieli, to ja tym bardziej. Raz puści są słabi, ale potem kiedy są najsłabsi, zmieniają się w koksów, a potem jeszcze Kościół ich buffował, żeby Okaleczony Król miał więcej mocy przy zebraniu krwi. No ech. Fedar to ogólnie spoko postać, ale jak mówił Tene, nieoszlifowana. Tak jak cały ten FF. Ma flashbacki, dość niespójne, raz JESTEM BOHATERĘĘĘ, raz CRAWLING IN MY SKIN, THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT NOVA BLAST, raz jakiś ziomal go otruwa, no ok. Zgadzam się z Tene, że przebłyski z wojny domowej na kontynencie były ciekawe, szkoda że potraktowano je po macoszemu. JAK WSZYSTKO INNEFKJDFRFV. Tak samo nierozwinięta jest więź ze starożytnym Skakdi, KTÓRY NAWET NIE MA IMIENIA. \(._. )/ To mogłoby być tak dobrze wykorzystane, jak w Shadow of Mordor/War, albo w tej scence z Man of Steel gdzie Jor-El prowadzi Lois przez statek. No i Fedar to OPek. Pewnie w zamierzchłych czasach, tworząc go, myślałeś "Ha! Ci selfowie to straszne cipy, ledwo im się udaje! Ja zrobię taką postać, która będzie wszystkich rozkurwiać, haha!" Ale potem oczywiście sobie uświadomiłeś, że to wypierdala cały konflikt za okno, więc na drodze Fedara postawiłeś jeszcze większych skurczybyków, koniec końców udało się zachować jakiś poziom zagrożenia, nie licząc finałowej walki z randomową bestią, wtedy żadnego napięcia nie czułem. Ot, jep jep, zmywamy się. Jakby moc żelaza nie wystarczyła, to Fedar dostaje jeszcze jakieś inne buffy, nerfy i koniec końców nie wiadomo, jak w końcu jest potężny. Ogólnie no KHY KHy GHOST RIDER (zrzyna reee! Aż mam ochotę krzyknąć ci, byś wymyślił coś bardziej oryginalnego PUFF), jakieś zmiany ciała z których nic w sumie nie wynika, no eee no. Moja wypowiedź był konfudująca? Cóż, podobnie jak te zmiany ciała i ukrywanie się. Widmo to ledwo postać, głównie narzędzie fabularne, zmarnowany potencjał, mógł np. znać Okaleczonego Króla za jego normalnego życia, bohaterowie mogli spotkać istoty z jego przeszłości, MÓGŁ MIEĆ IMIĘ. Spodziewam się, że w którymś momencie będzie próbował wywujać Fedorę, więc czekam. Podobnie Okaleczony Król mógł być bardziej rozwinięty, jego aura jest dość... niepokojąca, ale też niewykorzystana. Jak dla mnie większy impakt miałoby, gdyby to Fedar był w umyśle Króla, a nie Menos. No i jakiś inny Noname z nim walczy no ok. Masz to rozwinąć w następnym ffie i dać odpowiedzi bo wpierdol. A w moim headcanonie Król zawsze będzie Nomanasem, a Noname Pheo. Tak jest zabawniej. Menos był. Pacyfistą. I zielony. Prawdopodobnie. GDYBY FF BYŁ DŁUŻSZY, Menos mógłby zostać ROZWINIĘTY. Wątek ochrony Pustych w takim świecie był niecodzienny, ALE MOGŁEŚ TO KURWA ROZWINĄĆJAPIERDOLE. Ocerios był najfajnieszą postacią, chyba, plot twist z byciem Mugetsu był chyba tylko, by zaskoczyć czytelników. Ale fajnie, że wykorzystałeś wreszcie Muge gdziekolwiek. Wydaje mi się tylko, że jest rozbieżność między pierwszym pojawieniem Oceriosa i akcją u Kolekcjonera, a potem jego przeczesewaniem jakiejś twierdzy i gadkami, jak to zawsze chciał być bohaterem. A i jego Nova Blast rzeczywiście był z dupy. Czasami jego humor po prostu nie trafiał. Kolekcjoner był w porządku, niespodziewany twist, że chciał pomóc bohaterom, ale imo chyba za bardzo śmieszkował. A tak no to robił za teleport. Nawiązania głównie wybijały z rytmu i irytowały. HEHHE MISERIX HEHE MIECZ WRACaJACjdfj To nie Anihilacja, ok? Nawiązania powinny być rodzynkami na torcie, a nie jajkami z której robisz ciasto. A wydaje mi się, że np. Ocerios na Artidax trafił tylko by wspomnieć o Miserixie. A i tak ponoć najgorsze zostały usunięte. Jeśli do czegoś mam się przyczepić tak naprawdę to do finału, bo jest zrushowany, lol. Cała akcja w nowym nieznanym mieście, gdzie POV przenosi się do jakichś Noname'ów, żeby pokazać tylko MROK KREW I DRAMAT kompletnie nie trafiła, bo... pierwszy raz widzimy to miasto i ludzi, więc wyjebane. Jakby bohaterowie przebywali wcześniej tam to co innego. Albo gdyby np. działo się to w mieście Menosa, wtedy impakt byłby większy. A tak no to dostajemy POVy jakichś normików i mamy się bawić, meh. No i to chyba tyle. Fabuła prosta, ciekawy świat przedstawiony (choć czasem patos i mrok rzeczywiście przesadzony, jakbyś chciał obciągnąć Tene pałkę PUFF), postacie w porządku, choć niekoniecznie dopracowane i rozwinięte. Największą bolączką tego FFa, jest, że jest TAKI KURWA KRÓTKI JAK NA TE WSZYSTKIE LATA JAPIERDOLE. Naprawdę frustrujące, jak niektóre wątki są potraktowane na szybko, tak jak denerwuje praktycznie brak odpowiedzi na koniec. Więc ponownie, weź to rozwiń, bo wpierdol. Opisy są naprawdę w porządku, zwłaszcza że tym razem nie siliłeś się na HE HE SZ KI, jak w niedorobionych specialach turnieju. Momentami przeszkadzał tylko nadmierny mrok. I nawiązania, niestety miały zbyt wiele uwagi i tylko wybijały z FFa. Także czekam na kontynuację, oby postacie zostały bardziej rozwinięte i żebyśmy poznali odpowiedzi na tajemnice, oraz ŻEBYŚ NIE PISAŁ GO KOLEJNE PIĘĆ JEBANYCH LAT JAPIERDOLE. Cieszę się, że przeczytałem Zł, cieszę się, że je napisałeś, nie cieszę się, że jest takie zrushowane. A teraz czytaj Pś bo inaczej śmierdzisz. Elo. Akuumo